The Night Belongs to us Madmen
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Another man leaves a mark on Akihito.


The Night Belongs to Madmen

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

**This is written for someone's birthday and it was a last minute thing. I just whipped it up on the spot so I hope it's satisfying for everyone, I had no idea what I was going to write so sorry it this story lacks plot or taste :P**

**I didn't have time to go over it so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Life always seems to brighten up during the night. The liquor tastes better; the heart beats faster, morals are lost to pleasure. Night time was the time to let lose all human emotions and thoughts.

The beat of the music thundered loudly in the club. Men and women were bathing in liquor and grinding their alcohol soaked bodies together. Screams and laughter filled the room. In the midst of all the noise and violence, a flushed young man with misty eyes danced with the wild animals in the room.

Takaba Akihito moved and grinded his body against the two men sandwiching him, he wasn't seeing anything, he wasn't even aware of the tent forming in his pants, but the two men on either side of him did. They two strangers looked at Akihito with lust filled eyes, darting their tongues out every once in a while to wet their lips. The young man in front of them looked so delectable. Unable to resist the urge any longer, one of the men reached for the hard shaft while the other helped himself to that sweat covered neck. Licking up, leaving a trail of saliva, the man's eyes became beastly. He withdrew his tongue to taste the favors he had just taken.

Akihito was dead drunk; he could feel the wet warm tongue running up his neck and also the hand rubbing his aching cock through the material of his pants. Who was touching him? Was it Asami?

Akihito moaned and whimpered into the unfamiliar touch, arching his body forward so he could feel more, suddenly a tall blond giant was seen in front of him. The large iron hands landed on top of one of the guys shoulders. The man whipped around, ready to give whoever it was a taste of his left hook, but seeing the height and that stone face, he backed down immediately. One more glare and the guy groping Akihito's soft ass retreated in fear.

"Hey…wata hell…ya think you're doin'" Akihito managed to utter out in his state of arousal and consciousness. "It…it was just gettin' to the good part…"

Suoh snorted at the comment. The kid had no idea that he was about to be raped and probably 'punished' later by Asami if it happened; not that he was getting off easy right now. Suoh reached for the kid who looked like he was about to fall over and swung him over his broad shoulder and left the club.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Asami-sama, I have brought him." Suoh reported on the other side of the door.

After getting the approval to enter, Suoh opened the door with a sleeping brat over his shoulders. The boy reeked of alcohol, not to mention he was drenched in it.

Suoh gently put Akihito down on the couch located in the middle of the office and left with a bow.

Asami looked at the sleeping boy. The kid's skin looked so white and pale under the moonlight, the rosy color in his cheeks made the boy look beautiful and also that soft hazel hair that covering those large closed eyes. Asami stepped forward to take a closer look and he saw it, a hickey on the side of the boy's smooth neck. His anger rose, at the person who dared to mark what is his and also at Akihito who was so oblivious to what had happened to him.

Asami flipped the boy around; he untied his tie and proceeded to tie those small wrists together. He grabbed a glass filled with water on the side table and poured it onto Akihito's head. The ice water woke the boy up immediately with a little yelp.

"Asami! What?" Akihito looked up, angry that he was just woken up from his deep slumber.

"You have a lot of nerves to go flirting around with other men Akihito, you little slut." Asami said, his arms crossed and a cigarette in hand.

"What?" Akihito asked. The confused look in the boy's face was adorable, the boy's face itself was adorable, but this wasn't the time to be distracted, he needed to punish his pet properly so the same mistake won't be made again.

Asami reached out and grabbed Akihito and pulled him over the couch. The kid's ass was high in the air, exposed and vulnerable to whatever was to come. Asami pinned Akihito in place with one hand and reached for a dildo that was placed on the side. The kid was withering and struggling, but the older man was too strong, he could never overpower Asami. Asami always dominated him, his weight, his broad chest, his warmth and his existence; even though Akihito should hate being dominated, it was also very arousing, to be forced to submit.

Asami continued to pin Akihito in place, with his free hand, he probed a finger at the tight entrance. It was just a little touch, like air, but Akihito let a soft moan slip out of those plump red lips. The finger roughly forced its way into that passage and Akihito let out a scream of pain.

"Guess I have to wet it after all." Asami went over to the cabinet and got out a bottle of bourbon. He opened the cap and made his way back to his prey.

Akihito looked at him with caution; he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He doesn't remember anything; all he knew was that he was going to get it hard, all night long. When Asami was just inches away, Akihito tried to get up and get away, but it was no use, those hands which were so skilled in bring him to a perfect climax each time yanked him back with brutal force and once again, Akihito found himself bent over the cough, completely exposed.

Watching the boy and that ass squirm from his hold, Asami's eyes glowed sadistically. He lifted the bottle in his hand and began to pour the contents onto the boy's round ass.

"Cold!" Akihito cried out.

Asami slid his hand down that perfect curve, dipping his fingers into the crack, rubbing the liquor up and down the crack, wetting the tight ring of muscles. After a few seconds, he tried again, this time, his fingers slipped in easily. For the next few minutes, Asami just finger fucked Akihito, drowning himself in his boy's beautiful moans. When he pulled out, Akihito cried at the loss, but he wasn't left empty for long, he soon felt the soft silicone head positioned at his entrance. Asami just rubbed the toy up and down the boy's ass, enjoying the way Akihito was wiggling his ass, enjoying that body which was begging to be filled with anything at this moment. Complying to the commend, Asami trusted the vibrator up that tight ass that would always squeeze his cock so tight. He waited for Akihito to adjust to the intrusion, but he didn't wait long, the night always seemed to past quickly when he is having fun, and he had so much more planned out for his pet.

Turning the vibrator on to the max, he watched the boy move his hips aggressively, it was the most beautiful view ever. Asami reached out to feel that smooth ass, groping and rubbing the skin.

"You have been very bad today Akihito." Asami said. The tone was dark yet it also had hints of desire in it. Akihito shuddered at that deep voice, oh god how he wished Asami would touch him more.

Asami raised one hand up in the air and brought it down swiftly on that round bottom and a loud smack sounded the room.

"Ahhhh!" Akihito cried out.

Before Akihito could process what had happened, another smack was heard. Asami stepped back to take in his work of arm. That white delicate skin was now turning a beautiful rosy color. White and red is truly a good match.

Asami moved back towards the boy and brought his hand down over and over again, spanking the boy without restraint. Akihito cries were in unison with the spanks, tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. It hurt, but just a little. The vibrator was still moving violently inside of him, and the spanks only caused the toy to move more than it should. Asami continued this rhythm for god knows how long, by the time the man stopped, he had worked up a sweat and Akihito's once white ass was now glowing red. Asami rubbed the reddened skin, soothing and kissing it. He looked down and could see the precome sliding down his leather couch.

"fufu. Somebody likes being spanked." He teased

"B...Bastard…" Akihito panted out. "You asshole…you pervert…you dirty old man…"

Asami narrowed his eyes. The boy's mouth is always filled with disobedience except in at the peak of ecstasy.

"It seems you have learned nothing." Asami dragged Akihito off of the couch and threw him into his large leather office chair.

Akihito cried out loudly at the impact, the vibrator was still inside of him and the sudden landing on his ass wasn't doing anything good for his throbbing member.

Asami grabbed the kid's legs, spreading them wide and proceeded to tie them to each armrest. Akihito tried kicking from the hold but Asami's large hands were a cage that was impossible to escape from. Asami reached for a gag he keeps in his desk and tied it around Akihito's little mouth.

He pulled back to take in the sight. Akihito, legs propped up on either armrest, spread wide open, arms tied behind his back, a flushed face, puppy eyes and that mouth gaged with a trial of saliva running down it.

Akihito was embarrassed and felt a humiliated to be this exposed to his lover. The man could see everything. The thick vibrator that was still in his ass, his dripping wet cock, his twitching nipples and his burning red ass cheeks; the man could see it all. It was true that Asami has seen more of him than he himself could ever see, but the older man in front of him was still fully clothed and here he was, completely naked and exposed, the cold air conditioning blowing on his skin.

"You need to be punished severely for letting another man dare to put his mark on you." Asami said.

Akihito widened his eyes at that, he had no idea what the man was talking about, what mark? Asami shifted his line of sight and Akihito followed it. He tilted his head and saw the love bite on his neck and stiffened. He turned back to Asami and shook his head. _It wasn't my fault _was what the expression on the boy's face said, but Asami could have cared less.

He went over to Akihito and pulled the vibrator out with agonizing slowness, when the vibrator nearly out, Asami roughly shoved it back in, and this was done several times. Asami could see the disobedient brat was going to come soon so he took out a long piece of string and tied it around the twitching shaft. Akihito screamed loudly into the gag, he wanted to come so badly, he was so wet, but there was no way Asami would make this end so easy.

Asami kneeled in front of Akihito, his face directly in front of the boy's cock and ass.

"What a view" Asami chuckled. "Your ass is twitching so much, do you want me to touch it that badly Akihito?"

Asami rubbed his fingers gently at the entrance, feeling the softened hole twitching with anticipation. Akihito tried pushing forward, trying to impale himself on Asami's thick digit but the man held him still and continued to tease the surface of the dripping wet hole.

Akihito wanted it so bad, his cock was screaming for release but Asami wasn't giving him anything he wanted. Seeing his boy losing himself, Asami nudged one finger inside and Akihito threw his head back, tears sliding down his cheek. Using that one finger, Asami explored the boy's inside with great detail. Scratching and rubbing the soft flesh inside.

"Mmhh! Ngh…Unf…" Akihito sobbed out, it hurts so bad, but the bastard was enjoying seeing him in torment.

Soon another finger was added and Asami fingered him with fast strokes, those warm fingers trusting in and out aroused Akihito's cock even more, but the obstruction was preventing from reaching release. Asami trusted in deeper, trying to find that sweet spot that took all reason and morals away.

"NGH!" Akihito cried out.

Asami smirked, "found it."

Asami rubbed that spot that send his boy into nothingness continuously. He knew Akihito couldn't take it anymore. The boy was moaning and sobbing uncontrollably, the small body was twitching wildly and that cock was dripping like a fountain. It was time to end it.

Asami withdrew his fingers and Akihito whimpered. He undid his belt and pulled out his member. Akihito looked at it, he wanted that thick to rip him apart right now, it doesn't even matter how much it hurts, but Asami just stood there, rubbing that length in front of him, teasing him. Akihito finally felt relief when the older man positioned the blunt head at his entrance, but the man didn't push it, he just rubbed up and down the crack of his ass, coating the shaft with cum and other body fluids.

"You want me to put it in don't you? You're twitching badly Akihito, your entrance is all soft and loose now, just right for my cock to enter." Asami whispered close to Akihito's ears, still rubbing his cock against the entrance.

Asami began to push in a little, but he didn't push in, the head of the cock was just pushing at the entrance and Akihito was a mindless mess by now.

"Swear to me that you will _not _let _anyone touch you again._" Akihito could see the burning dominance and anger in the man's eyes. Asami reached to remove the gag.

"Swear it Takaba." Asami growled out.

"I…haaa…I swear! Please, please, Asami! Please, I really want to cum! Please let me cum!" Akihito cried out, begging pitifully.

Asami smiled and with one movement, trusted all the way to the hilt.

"AHHHHH! OH GOD! NGHHHHHH! Asami….More, more. Harder! Faster! Please." Akihito shouted. The ropes were cutting into his legs, but he didn't care, he wanted to feel more and more, he wanted it to hurt, and he could only get these feelings from one man, no one else can give him this pleasure.

"Akihito, you belong only to me." Asami grunted out. "Don't not forget that I am the only one you will _ever _have."

"ASAMI!" Akihito came with a scream and his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Akihito was sleeping soundly on the couch. He had been cleaned and dressed. Asami looked over at his boy, and felt his heart soften.

_The boy is mine, all mine and only mine._

He walked over to Akihito and planted a gently kiss on the boy's lips. _We are two madmen, dancing in the heart of the night, and we will continue dancing until we part from this world. Akihito. _


End file.
